Goddess:Make Friends with the Hunters and The Assassin
by Sarah Dark
Summary: Sarah Alvurran is a 12 year-old lightning goddess.She have everything with here:power,family,fame,riches,intelligence.But she is not contented yet.She wants to be a real human who can live without powers and she will find revenge for her mother.But,she is also the goddaughter of Isaac Netero,the chairman of the hunter exam.She will also meet the hunters and also the assassin!


Hi everyone!This is my new fanfiction!I hope you like it because this is still my first time to make a fanfic!(XD)Anyway,this story focus about the life of Sarah and how she met with her new friends.

So enjoy!*And please review after reading* Thank You :)

**Warning:**I do not own the characters in Hunter x Hunter but Togashi does!

One day,in a big mansion(its almost big like a castle),there lived a young girl named Sarah is a 12 years-old have a long and wavy hair ( she always tie her hair in a simple ponytail)that have a small bangs that covers her also have a sparkling-diamond green eyes that is very pretty.

Sarah is not like an ordinary you can see,**(she is not a human or** spirit),she is young goddess who lives in the Goddess Arc,a place that is located high above the earth and many different kinds of gods and goddesses lived are many different kinds of elements that are used by goddesses like Fire,water,earth,and many others.

The Alvurran Family have been known as the great goddesses and gods of is the youngest daughter of all her family and the goddesses have high hopes for her that she will be the next ruler of the kingdom but Sarah didn't care about have no intention on becoming the next ruler because she said that it is her father get angry at her and he told her to train more so that her powers and skills will improved.

"But dad,I dont want to become the next ruler and I have no intention to rule our kingdom!",complained Sarah.

"Sarah!You should listen to stop acting like a spoiled will be the one to replace my position when the time has come or when I die so you should be knowledgeable enough to know how to use your powers."her father scolded her.

"Arggh!Of all the family members,why me?Why will I be the one to replace your position?I am the youngest afterall and you can choose Onii-chan or Kesha-chan or my older brothers and sisters to be a ruler!"

"No,you dont understand!You are the only real and pure Alvurran!Your older brothers and sisters are just your and your mother adopted them so you will be happy and they will help to train you!"

"That's enough already Dad!I have enough of this!Why cant you understand me?If i dont like it,then you shouldn't force me!Why are you so strict to me when Mommy passed away?"Sarah cried.

"I'm doing this for you for your own I promised your mom that I will raise you to be a strong,successful,and intelligent goddess just like her!I am also doing my job as a father.I know what is best for you, just listen to me.I didnt teach you to talk back to the elders."her father said coldly.

"But you didn't show your love to your own even let me to train when I was still 2 years old.I could barely stand and use my magic."

"The younger I will train you,the greater your skills will improved when you grow ,you train now with your brother in the training trainings are not yet you dont leave at once,I might give you a painful punishment to ?"

"..Yes,dad.."Sarah answered in a low tone.

" well you can go"Her dad told her.

after the bad quarrel with her father,she leave the room and went outside of her mansion.

"sighs...why do I feel so tired easily? stupid fight just drown all my energy.I should have save it for my ,I cant defeat my dad in verbal did I become a goddess?Why do I need to have an intensive training?"Sarah said in her mind.

Then,she went toward the training room in near their went inside and saw a black-haired teenager boy around 19-years-old sitting in the ,that's her brother, just sighed and put her hands in her neck and went to her brother,

"So,what took you so long?",her brother asked.

"Well,uhm...I got involved in a fight with Dad today...again"sarah said.

Achilles sighed."There you go better get easy with is a high-tempered man like you"he smirked.

"No Im not!I'm not like Dad who has no heart to feel the feelings of the others."Sarah get angry at her brother.

"And,I dont want to end up to be punished if I say more bad things to him"she said as she cross her arms.

"You never learned,dont you?"He raised his eyebrow.

Sarah just shrugged.

"Alright will now continue on our next first,lets have a dont you do the recap,Sarah?"he said.

"(Sighs)Yesterday,we learned to strike lightnings to our targets accurately and we also learn to use the different weapons and styles on using lightning."she said in a bored tone.

"Okay 's proceed to our next next training for today is..."before Achilles could finish his sentence,he was cut off by his sister.

"Our next training for today is Defending and special techniques to attack your opponent."Sarah explained.

"hmmm...good guess, really are the smartest among of us"he impressed Sarah.

"As I dont want to be a leader,Onni-chan",Sarah stuck her tongue out to her brother.

Achilles just chuckled."alright lets move ready now"

=After training=

"Now,thats all of our training, that in your questions?",he asked.

"Do we need to train tomorrow?"Sarah asked.

"Of tomorrow will be half-day because I have an important mission to deal."Achilles answered.

"Well,okay then."_At least I can rest tomorrow._

"Lets go inside,Onni-chan",she said.

"Okay,just go ahead."he smiled.

Then,Sarah went inside the ,she saw her sister,Kesha,reading a magazine,her other sister sitting in the couch(doing nothing),Rebecca and her brother,Michael,watching a T. just shook her head and went upstairs to change.

She let herself lay down in her bed and she stared to the ceiling."huhhhh...What a tired day"Then,she she get the silver necklace in the table."Mommy,I really miss only you are here."

Then,she went to the mirror and looked at her own whole body was lighted in an orange have this because she is a goddess."I wont be like this If Im not a goddess."She get a magazine with a person in the cover.

"I wish I become a ,I will be free and I can do anything I want."and she looked at the necklace."And I can get revenge for my mother."She hold the necklace tighter and said,"I promised Mom.I will become stronger and I will kill that person that kill you."

Then she lay down in her bed,still holding the necklace,and she put herself to sleep.

**And that's all for my is still my first chapter.I am very tired today because I'm still making my assignments.**

**So,thank you for reading and please review after reading.I'd love to hear from ..and please tell me If I have a wrong grammar!**

:) Good Night everyone:)


End file.
